The Red Devil
The Red Devil 'is the sixth episode of Season 4, and the 36th episode overall. Plot Red and Blue become accidental banditos in the mysterious land of tacos and burritos known as "Mexico." Characters *Red *Blue *Street Artists *Mexican Eagle *Mexican Workers *Purple Girl Transcript ''(Both Red & Blue are inside a car, Red's the driver at the right & Blue's sleeping at the left) '''Blue: '' (snoring)'' Red: Dude, (hits Blue in the face) wake up! I think we're lost. Blue: What?! Red: I can't read these signs. (A sign passes) Blue: Cause they're in Spanish! Are we in Mexico?! (3 guys with moustaches are dancing to a mexican song, then a guy appears with a handgun & shoots them, robs their money & 1 sombrero. He then leaves.) Red: Oh-ho-ho, baby! Yeah we're in Mexico. Blue: Well! Fucking pull over man, we gotta get directions home! (Blue & Red get out of the car. Suddently, 6 Mexican Bandit's steal the car.) Blue: OH MY GOD, MY CAR!! Red: Dude, 3rd rule of Mexico. (Shows the Rules of Mexico) Blue: How are we gonna get home!? Red: I dunno, got any money? (Blue pulls out his wallet to give it to Red, but then an eagle swoops down & steals it) Blue: (yelling, on his knees) ''MEXICAN EAGLES!!!! ''(On the streets) Blue: Shit! We have no money, no car, and no passports! We have to sneak back into America. Red: We'll call it - (Red suddenly gets a sombrero, sun glasses, a mustache, and a cigar) - "Misión Imposible". (Behind Red, a purple girl appears) Purple Spanish girl: (In Spanish) Your Spanish es tres bueno. Donde escucho super mecedes? (Video Translation: Wow! Your Spanish is really good. Where did you learn to speak so fluently?) Red: Cinco de Mayo de, burrito taco, quesadilla delicioso de guarro. (Takes girl's hand) (Video Translation: The back of a Señor Delicious taco wrapper. Your eyes are beautiful like the stars.) Blue: Dude, you speak Spanish?! Red: Nah, I'm just makin' it up. Blue: Well, try to ask her how to get home! Red: Uhh... Jesus Christo, dos equis, Burro Show! (Video translation: We want to see a... BURRO SHOW!) Purple Spanish girl: *gasps* (Dramatically in Spanish) The Red Devil! Red: I think it worked! Purple Spanish girl: Salsa... (Walks away) (Video translation: This way...) Blue: Oh wow, awesome! (Cut to BURRO stadium, where a woman & a donkey can be heard(reference of zoophilia). Red & Blue then are walking out of the Burro Show.) Red: Man this place is CRA-ZY! Blue: (crying) That poor donkey... that poor woman! Red: Dude, everyone here is poor. (Red pours his beer into his sombrero, screaming) [[The Street Artists|'Street artists']]: Mira! El diablo rojo! Dios mio! ''(In Spanish) '''Street artists': Diablo Rojo! Has visto el Show de Burro!? Donde esta el baño? (Video translation: Diablo Rojo! Where have you been!? Come on, we've got bitches to kill.) (Both Street Artist runs away) Red: Hey! I think these Muchacho's are gonna give us a ride! Blue: Oh, thank god. (Dramaticly show a wanted poster with the picture of Red on it.) (Time lapse. Red & Blue are following the Street Artist to a building called "Warecasa") Red: This looks legit. Street artist: Carne asada. (He gives a gun to both Red & Blue) (Video Translation: Lock & Load!) Blue: (grabs the gun) ''Uh, is this part of the ride?! ''(The street artists open the doors of the 'Warecasa' & aims their guns at some mexican workers inside) Street artists:'' DIE, ''PUTOS! (Video translation: DIE BITCHES!) (They shoot at them, while they shoot back as well) Blue: (shooting) ''Who are we shooting at?! '''Red': (shooting) ''Didn't you hear? Putas! ''(After some time, they kill all the workers. They then get closer to a truck, with white packages inside) Blue: (Takes a white package) Dude, is this cocaine? Cocaina?! Street artists: No taco, its-a burritos! Red: (while eye pupils growing) BurriTOS??!! (Pick's up 2 guns & speaks Spanish) Estos Burritos, estan por el DIABLOOO!!! (Red opens fire at the Street Artists.) Brown street artist: Aaaah! It's el backstabber, burro! Gold street artist: They looked the same... (They both fall down, covered with blood, dead.) Blue: (Shocked) ''What did you do?? '''Red': Get in the van! We're stealing these burritos! (Drops his sombrero on the ground) (Busts out of warehouse.) Red: Dude, this is sweet!! We got a car, we got a ton of money and best of all, we've got BURRITOS!!! Blue: I am NEVER napping again! (Time lapse. Cut to Blue napping. He suddenly wakes up) Blue: OH CRAP! Dude, where are we!? (Red's asleep snoring on the driver seat) Blue: Red?? (Car falling from the sky.) Blue: OH NOOOOOO- (The car crashes into a flying plane & the plane crashes in a train & then the train crashes into a cruise ship with a big explosion.) ''-Episode Ends-'' Trivia *This is the first major role for the Street Artists. *This is the second time the street artists died. The first time was in Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew. *It is discovered the green street artist has his own small running gag, he never shows his eyes, the brown one in fact has in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *On some car trips Blues likes to take naps, even though he told himself not to do it. Red is very bad with directions. *First bestiality. *Proof that Red will kill for burritos. *Burritos are Red's drug. *Red and Blue's Second road trip, First was Losing Streakers . *The eagle and dog are new animals in the series. *When the Street Artist sees Red as el Diablo rojo and say Dios mio!, he pulls down his sunglasses, just to show that he had another pair of sunglasses bellow. He has double sunglasses. *Burritos may be of high value since the aliens from Planet Asshole stole all the burritos in the world. *The Red Devil could be a war lord in Mexico. *Red and Blue may have died in the multiple crash(but they return after). *The cruiser may have been a new HMS Tragedy. *Things seem to revolve around tacos and burritos. *Red seems to like bestiality. *Red and Blue are in Tijuana since Burro shows are displayed in that part in Mexico. *The purple spanish girl doesn't really speak very well Spanish, since when she tells Red: "Wow! Your spanish is really good." she actually says "You're Spanish is '''très' bueno." (without the ''Wow) and très means very in French. *However, the street artists speak well Spanish, but they say some random words. For example, when they say Diablo Rojo! Where have you been?! Come on, we've got bitches to kill., they actually say orally: Diablo Rojo! Have you seen the Burro Show? Where is the bathroom?. *Unnamed Bandit、Mexican Eagle and Mexican Woman is only three characters alive in this episode. * In Google translate, the purple girl says" Your Spanish is three good. Where do I listen to super mechanics?", and Red says "Cinco de Mayo, taco burrito, delicious pork quesadilla". Recurring gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating For a short time, when Red is shooting at the spanish workers and after he say Didn't you hear? Pootas! Episode Ending Normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. The Last Line Being Cut Part of Blue screaming "Oh no!" was cut out when the car falling from the sky was hit by a plane. Gallery The Red Devil 1.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg The Red Devil 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg Mycar!.png 5.jpg 6.jpg The Red Devil 3.jpg The Red Devil 4.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg The Red Devil 5.jpg The Red Devil 6.jpg The Red Devil.jpg The Red Devil 7.jpg The Red Devil 8.jpg The Red Devil 10.jpg 9.jpg The Red Devil 11.jpg The Red Devil 12.jpg The Red Devil 13.jpg The Red Devil 14.jpg The Red Devil 15.jpg The Red Devil 16.jpg The Red Devil 17.jpg The Red Devil 18.jpg The Red Devil 19.jpg 10.jpg The Red Devil 20.jpg The Red Devil 21.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg wow.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4